Anything but Ordinary
by ImmortalSoull
Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, backgrou
1. Chapter 1

Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, background

Credit for this chapter goes to koji-sama!

Title: Anything but Ordinary

Rated M

Romance/Humor

Chapter 1: The new girl

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: Sits in front of TV flipping through channels comes to an interesting looking commercial **

**Handsome man on commercial: takes a drink of milk Brand name Inuyasha smiles sexily with milk mustache Got Inuyasha?**

**Me: sighs heavily and nods know**

**Don't hit me! I know I've got counts seven other stories going, but I just can't help myself! I'm so sorry!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter One: The New Girl_

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing in the front courtyard ofHakkyou High School when they heard the roaring of a motorcycle. Indeed, a Harley had just pulled up in the parking lot. All the girls watching waited in anxious anticipation, expecting the biker to pull off his helmet and see another hot punk guy. It was easy to say they were surprised when the black and green helmet finally did come off.

After swinging her leg back over her motorcycle to stand, Higurashi Kagome pulled off her helmet and shook out her long black tresses. She reached over to put her bike in park and looked back towards the courtyard of her new school.

"What are you looking at!" she barked at the staring students, and they all immediately turned back to talking.

The girl straightened her baggy black pants and black shirt with the words "DIE!" written in green and strutted her way across the yard towards the double-doors. Suddenly, she felt herself crash into something. Luckily, she caught herself before she fell backwards. Kagome looked up to see what she'd hit after regaining her composure.

In front of her stood a tall boy with black hair which was pulled back into a tiny horsetail at the base of his head. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the purple letters "The word today is 'legs'! C'mon! Spread the word!" written across it and a pair of baggy blue jeans.

Kagome looked down when she felt pressure on her chest and saw the boy's hand cupping one of her breasts. She saw red.

"You pervert!" she screamed, pulling back her fist to punch the male in the face for his lecherous behavior. Kagome's fist, however, was caught right before it hit home.

"Don't hit my boyfriend!" the girl that held her fist commanded. Kagome lowered her fist with a glare at the boy who was now laughing rather nervously.

"Why, my dearest Sango-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Shut up," the girl told him curtly before turning back to Kagome.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but your _boyfriend _just grabbed my chest!" Kagome told her, a barely visible blush tingeing her pale cheeks.

The other girl who was dressed in black bellbottoms and a magenta colored shirt turned to the boy with a murderous glower. "You… did… what!" she screamed.

The boy cringed at her tone and slowly started to back away from his girlfriend. "S-sango-chan, I…" he stammered, trying desperately to come up with a good excuse as the woman advanced on him. "S-she had a… uh… piece of lent on her shirt!"

"Yeah, right!" Sango grabbed his ear and began dragging him back to wear Kagome was standing. "I'll take care of you later," she hissed at the boy before turning back to her with a brilliant smile. "So, you must be new. I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

"Uh… yeah, this is my first day," Kagome answered, not really sure what to make of this couple's little display.

"Well, I'm Isu Sango and this is Denwa Miroku," she explained, holding out a hand to for Kagome to shake. She did and Kagome introduced herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Cool! You said you were new? Well, you must be on your way to the office to register. You want me to show you where it is?" Sango asked with a friendly beam.

Kagome smiled back gratefully and nodded. "Sure! That would be really helpful."

"Hey, Miroku, who's that?" a boy with long silver hair and a set of dog ears on his head asked the boy in the desk beside him.

"That's Kagome, the new girl," Miroku explained to his best friend, Hasami Inuyasha. They were in their first period class, the dreaded Geography 103 taught by Dowoni-sama-sensei. Kagome sat two seats ahead of Miroku and Sango sat beside her, two seats in front of Sango.

"So Sango's already made friends with her?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the two passing notes while the teachers back was turned.

"Yeah," Miroku answered.

"Hm… she's kind of hot, you know?" Inuyasha commented to his friend.

"Mrs. Higurashi!"

Kagome jumped as she heard her name yelled. She looked up to the front of the class to see a red-faced Dowoni-sama-sensei. She laughed nervously as the plump woman waddled her way over to her, weaving through the desks as best she could in her black spandex pants. The flushed teacher grabbed the note Kagome had been about to pass to Sango.

"Do you know the rules, Higurashi? You are not to pass notes in my class!" Dowoni-sama-sensei shouted. "And when I catch people do so, I read the notes aloud!" She did just that as she opened the little note to read it to the class. "Why in the Hell is a marshmallow like Dowoni wearing spandex when skinnier teachers are wearing long skirts like they should…?" the woman trailed off as the whole class burst out in roaring laughter.

"GET… OUT! OUT!" the teacher bellowed with flushed cheeks, her short curly white-blond hair joggling with the force of her shout. She grabbed Kagome's ear and dragged her to the front of the room to her desk. She bent down to bend down to write a note with which to send Kagome to the office when a big 'riiiiiip!' could be heard over the giggling class. They burst out laughing once again as Dowoni-sama-sensei looked back with a redder face than ever to see a huge tear in the seat of her pants.

She quickly finished writing her note and shoved Kagome out the door with barked instructions to report straight to the office before grabbing her purse and excusing herself to the bathroom, cheeks still flaming red.

"I think I like her already!" Inuyasha managed out between booming laughter to Miroku, though it could barely be heard over their howling classmates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, um, how do you like Kagome as a trouble-making punk? Good? Bad? I'd really appreciate feedback! So tell me what you think in a review! Now, I say, now! And just so you know, I took my own geography teacher's name and gave it a Japanese touch. She was also inspiration for the teacher's personality. Basically, I bashed my teacher in a fanfic, so sue me!**

**Anyway, review, damnit!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ja Ne till later ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, background

The credit for this chapter is to Koji-sama

Title: Anything but Ordinary

Rated M

Romance/Humor

Chapter 2: Espionage

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: It is my most regretful obligation to inform whom it may concern that I, Brandi Bleep, cannot, do not, and will not under any circumstances even attempt to claim ownership over any of the characters one may encounter while examining this rather pitiable excuse for a fanfiction.**

**Well, this is definitely going well! I've had so many positive reviews! Oh, and a friend who was reading this (and didn't leave a REVIEW…! hint hint) asked what all the names meant so:**

**Hakkyou Insanity**

**Isu Chair**

**Denwa Telephone**

**Hasami Scissors**

**; I know, weird names, but I couldn't think of any good last names so I just named them after the first thing I saw… which happened to be a chair, telephone, and a pair of scissors. **

**Well, anyway, on with the chapter! High Ho, Silver! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_School AKA The Hell Hole_

_Chapter Two: Espionage_

Inuyasha was striding down the halls, trying his best to keep away from his little fan club. He was the most popular guy in school, being the quarterback of the football team. Miroku was the star of the basketball team, but not so lucky with the ladies as his best friend Inuyasha. He tended to be a bit… well, perverted. And the fact that he was dating the most violent girl in school didn't help. Sango would beat any girl that tried a pass at him to a bloody pulp. Inuyasha gulped as he remembered the last girl that had tried to get a date with Miroku.

Omutsu Koharu had had a major crush on the hentai since she was just eleven in fifth grade. It had been in the summer when they were out of school and they were about to become seniors while she was just entering high school as a freshman. When she'd finally worked up the courage to ask Miroku out on a date when they'd all been at the local pool on a particularly hot day, Sango had gotten a chiefly evil glint in her dark magenta eyes and had, quite frankly, "gone mofo on dat bitch's ass!" as some of their classmates had put it. Poor Koharu had been in intensive care at the Matsuba-Zue Hospital for three days and had transferred schools soon after her release, never to be seen again at Hakkyou High.

… And this was before Sango and Miroku had started dating.

Of course, he shouldn't really be all that surprised, he reasoned. Sango _was_ captain of the school's Martial Arts team, after all. She was just lucky the family hadn't decided to sue, though why the Hell not he had no idea. Sango's, along with Miroku's and his own, family was loaded rich! Practically everyone at this school was. Though he wasn't exactly sure about that new girl, Kagome, was it? She'd seemed wealthy enough, with all those brand name American-imported clothes she'd been wearing…

The last bell had just rung a few minutes ago and Inuyasha always waited in the boys' bathroom until the halls cleared out so he could actually get to his car without any 'interruptions' from the hundreds of girls in this place that chased after him. One in particular he wanted to avoid at all costs, a girl by the name of Shimo Kikyo. She was his ex-girlfriend and was always trying to make him jealous or hurt him in some way and make it look like an accident. She was pretty much the sluttiest girl in the school. Well, she had been since they broke up. Now she was so caught up in trying to make him regret braking up, she slept with every guy that happened to come across her! It was disgusting.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped as he heard a loud groan and a crash come from the class room he'd just passed by. He slowly backed up with a curious look on his boyish features and approached the door with caution. He cracked it open just enough to poke his head inside and was met with the site of a frustrated girl dressed in all black from head to toe.

It was that new girl he'd seen today in first period! But what was she doing at the school this late? Oh! That's right! She'd gotten detention! Well, how could he have forgotten? She'd mortified the meanest teacher on the Senior team, quite creatively, he might add.

His thoughts stopped as a blue glow suddenly surrounded the stack of cluttered books she'd just dropped and they were lifted into the air and magically stacked back onto the counter from which they'd fallen mere seconds ago. Inuyasha stared in amazement as the whole room was cleaned with a wave of her hand. Crumpled papers were elevated off the floor and dropped neatly into the waste bin, the chairs and desks were scooted and moved by an unseen force into perfect alignment, the homework papers that had been left on the desks were stacked tidily onto the teacher's desk.

Finally, with a sigh, the girl plopped down into a seat and closed her eyes, a small smile of satisfaction playing on her black lips.

Inuyasha ducked his head back out the door and leaned against the wall outside the door, his back against the concrete as he mulled over what he'd just seen. _'What the fuck was that! What is she, a witch or something! That is some freaky shit! Hell, that's freakier than my ears!_ It was true. Demons and humans alike attended Hakkyou High School. They were not always at peace with each other and there were still quite a bit of fights on campus every week, but they came here and got along for the most part. But he'd never seen anything like that! That… that… that had to be some kind of witchcraft or something!

Inuyasha nearly leaped out of his skin when the door to the classroom opened and the girl walked out. She slammed the door shut with an angry kick and turned to the hanyou with an irritated scowl. Inuyasha stared at her, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, what are you looking at!" the girl barked at him.

Regaining his composure, Inuyasha answered with his own twisted frown. "I haven't figured that out yet." Inuyasha mentally slapped himself as he realized how cliché that was.

The girl just 'humphed' and turned on her heal to begin walking towards the elevator that would take her to the first floor. Inuyasha quickly followed her and came to fall in stride beside her.

"So what is your name again?" he asked in a conversational tone.

"Kagome," the girl answered curtly.

"Hmm… how about Goth-girl? Can I call you that?" he asked with an smirk.

She turned to him and lifted one finely-plucked black brow in silent amusement before shaking her head in an annoyed manner and continuing her walk towards the elevator. She finally got to the contraption and pushed the 'down' button. The doors immediately slid open and she pressed the key that would carry her down to the first floor. Inuyasha was still standing down the hallway a bit, staring at her in shock.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled, and ran to cram into the elevator before the doors closed in on him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Okay, you guys try to guess what 'Omutsu' and 'Matsuba-Zue' mean, okay? I want to see what creative deductions you guys can come up with! That and the fact that I've learned that more people review if you ask them a question to which they feel the need to provide an answer… ; But that's beside the point!**

**Review!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, background

Title: Anything but Ordinary

the credit for this chapter is to Koji-sama

Rated M

Romance/Humor

Chapter 3: Stuck

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: Another chapter, another day of me not owning Inuyasha. **

**Okay, sorry if I'm in a bit of a bad mood, but when I signed on the computer today, the first thing I see is a big picture of two of my mortal enemies on my welcome page: not the best thing in the world to see when you're just waking up. It can put a damper on anyone's day.**

**Spazer- Yes, I agree! "PUNKS FUCKIN ROCK!" raises fist in air Power to the punks!**

**GundamPilot13 Diana Raven- Great job! Omutsu means diaper! LOL**

**Well, nobody could guess what Matsuba-Zue means, so I'll go ahead and tell you. It means crutches, if I remember correctly. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_School, AKA the Hellhole_

_Chapter Three: Stuck_

The silence was beginning to grade on her nerves.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Where was that ticking coming from! Kagome looked wildly around the elevator, looking for the source of the incessant ticking, until her eyes landed on Inuyasha's wrist around which rested a solid gold watch. Her mouth formed a small 'o'.

_'Okay, just calm down. You can stand a minute in an enclosed space with the stuck-up jerk who called you a Goth…' _Kagome coached herself.

Inuyasha glanced over at the "Goth-girl." She seemed to be fidgety. She was nervous. He could tell by the way she twisted her hands in her shirt… which served to pull the top taught over her torso and give him a good view of her chest. He inwardly moaned. _'A very _good_ view of her chest…' _he thought.

"So," Kagome drew, trying to start up a conversation to pass the time. Why was the stupid elevator being so slow, anyway! They were only descending one fucking floor! "What's your name?"

Inuyasha was shocked, to say the least. He was, after all, the most popular guy in the school. Why, everybody knew who he was! "You don't know who I am?" he asked, unbelieving.

Kagome nodded and her brow furrowed. Her face took on a curious expression. "Should I?"

Should…

Should she! How could she even ask that question! Inuyasha opened his mouth to let out an angry answer and put this girl in her place when their little compartment suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Finally!" Kagome cried out in joy…

But the doors didn't slide open. So they waited… and waited… and waited still. It had been at least two minutes by now. Kagome was starting to go into a panic. The door wasn't opening! She was stuck! _They _were stuck! Together! She was stuck with a conceited jerk in a tiny elevator! And she was claustrophobic!

She'd never told anyone before, but she was deathly afraid of small spaces. They'd think her soft if they knew she possessed such a senseless fear. But she'd been this way ever since she was ten when… Kagome gave a shudder; she really didn't want to think about that.

"Hey!" Inuyasha's voice brought her out of her silent reverie. "Why isn't that thing opening?" he asked, as if she could possible provide an answer.

"How am I supposed to know?" she retorted angrily, trying to cover up the Goosebumps that were slowly spreading over her body. She wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Memories she'd tried so hard to suppress were coming back with a vengeance, pouring over her like a bucket of ice cold water.

She heard a very animalistic growl come from her side and turned to see Inuyasha whipping out a very compact, very expensive cellular phone from a pocket of his baggy blue jeans. He punched in a number, fingers rushing expertly over the dials with practiced ease. "Hey, Myouga!" he nearly shouted into the device. A few seconds passed as the person on the other line spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm at the school."

…

"Well, this stupid elevator got stuck."

The person said something else that caused Inuyasha to look over at her. "Yeah, there's Goth-girl in here," he told the person on the other line.

…

"Good! Hurry!" and with that, he closed the phone, replaced it back into his pocket, and flopped down on the floor of the elevator to wait until his butler arrived to set them free.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kagome decided to try and start up a conversation again to take her mind off the high metal walls of their compartment that seemed to be closing in on her. "Who'd you call?" she asked in her slightly shaky voice. She hoped he didn't hear that.

Inuyasha, however, caught the miniscule quiver in her tone and inwardly smirked. What girl wouldn't be nervous in his presence? "My butler, Myouga-jiji," he answered proudly. He decided to humor the swooning (she was swooning in his mind) girl and talk. "So when'd you move here?"

She seemed to relax as she got into the conversation. "I didn't actually move, just transferred schools a few days ago."

That peaked his interest. "Why'd you have to transfer?" Inuyasha asked. He hid his curiosity in his voice well, but Kagome could tell her was waiting for her answer the way his cute little puppy ears swiveled in her direction. _'Whoa! Where the HELL did that come from! They aren't cute! And neither is he!'_

Inuyasha took notice of the slightest hint of color on Kagome's pale-as-moon cheeks. _'Is that a blush I see?'_ he thought with a self-satisfied smirk. After a few more moments of waiting in silence for her answer, he got impatient. "Hey, you didn't answer my question."

Jumping a little, Kagome was startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah, uh…" she struggled to come up with some believable lie to tell him. No way was she going to tell him the truth about why she'd had to move. "Uh… I, uh, got expelled," she answered, proud of herself for coming up with such an ingenious excuse. She was a punk; he'd have to believe it.

"Uh-huh, and how'd you get expelled?" he asked her skeptically.

"Oh… uh…" _'Damn! How'd a stuck-up jock like him get to be so perceptive!' _"I burned down the chem. lab," Kagome lied. Was it just her or were the walls getting closer and closer together with every passing moment?

It was convincing, to say the least, but Inuyasha didn't quite buy it. Taking a tentative sniff of the limited air in their elevator, his suspicions were confirmed. Kagome was saturated with the scent of a person who had just lied through their teeth. _'She's a damn good liar though.' _he thought.

Deciding to let it go since she obviously wanted to avoid the topic, he determined that he'd get the real answer later. Wait! What was he thinking! There wasn't going to be a later! It wasn't like they'd be seeing each other after this or anything. Right? Exactly!

Inuyasha was saved any further inner confrontation when the doors finally slid open. Jumping up with a yelp of joy, he rushed out and greedily gulped in the fresh air. "Oh, thank god!"

After taking a few moments to appreciate the outside world, he plopped down on a bench across the hall to wait for Myouga-jiji to come. It was then that he noticed that he hadn't hear anything from Kagome in a few moments. He looked back at the still-open elevator to see a mass of black cloth and hair passed out on the floor. "She passed out!"

Rushing over to her still form, he checked frantically for a pulse, worrying that she'd suffocated or something. You never could tell with humans…

After reassuring himself that she was alive and just temporarily unconscious, he slung her roughly over his shoulder and carried her back to the bench. Inuyasha laid her less than carefully on the bench and stood back to glare down at her unknowing form. He'd actually been worried there for a minute. And, against his better judgment, he decided it was her fault. She'd probably put some kind of spell on him with her witch powers. Yeah, that's why he was worried. It's not because he actually cared or anything.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned quickly to see a squat old man with gray hair and bulging eyes bustling towards him. Beside him was an old woman with long gray hair and a black eye patch placed over her right eye.

"Myouga-jiji! Principal Kaede-sama!"

"Oh, Lord Inuyasha, I was so worried about you!" the short old man cried in relief, rushing up to him and hugging the younger man around the knees which was as high as he could reach. The principal just looked on as the scene carried out.

"How'd you get the elevator open, old man?" Inuyasha asked as he pried his butler off him.

Myouga seemed to regain his composure and answered with a smile. "I called Principal Kaede-sama as soon as I got your message and told her about you and the young Miss being stuck in the elevator, so she went down to the basement where the controls to the elevators were and got it to open," he explained.

"Oh…" Inuyasha couldn't really think of anything else to say. "Well, let's get going then," he said as he bent to pick Kagome up. He slung her over his shoulder again and began to walk away, but was interrupted by Myouga's voice.

"Could you wait just a minute, Lord Inuyasha? And could you please be more gentle with the Miss?"

Inuyasha huffed irately but lowered Kagome down into his arms nonetheless. He continued off to the Limo that waited at the front of the school.

When the two were out of sight, Myouga turned back to the other woman. "What did you want to tell me, Principal Kaede-sama?"

The old woman's brow creased, causing more wrinkles to appear on her withered face. "When I went down into the basement to take care of the elevator, I noticed that one of the wires had been cut. I also found a pair of wire-cutters laying in the floor beside the box."

"Oh… Well, we'll have to be on the lookout from now on, won't we?" and with that, Myouga walked off to join his master in the Limo. _'So, someone is after Lord Inuyasha's life again, are they?' _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okay, it's longer than usual, so I hope you guys like it. I just have to say "Thank You!" to everyone who's reviewed. No thanks to anyone who read and didn't review:sticks tongue out:**

**Anyway, REVIEW! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, background

Title: Anything but Ordinary

the credit for this chapter is to Koji-sama

Rated M

Romance/Humor

Chapter 4: Friends?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to put this up here, because it's just becoming quite tedious and unnecessary: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Hello, everyone. I'm just going to take the time to thank a few people right now before I get started. **

**Kaginulove – No, Kagome isn't a witch. It's just that Inuyasha thinks she is because he's never seen miko powers. He knows Kikyo, who is a miko, but he's never actually seen what they can do, so he thinks she's a witch. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dancho – I can't tell you how much I love you! You need to be a professional flatterer or something! I feel so loved. Anyway, Kagome is pretty OOC, but she'll be softer in later chapters. She's one of those people who cover up their real personality. Also, about the title: I never was good at coming up with adequate titles for my stories, but I'll try to think of something to which to change it. I wasn't too crazy about it, anyway. I'm open to suggestions if you have any!**

**A special thanks to freaky-cartoonist (love your name), TRunK-loVEr, LiRi, Kagome M.K, and Threnody. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_School, AKA the Hellhole_

_Chapter Four: Friends?_

Inuyasha wet the white cloth in the sink, wrung it out, and brought it over to lie on Kagome's forehead like he'd been doing for the past ten minutes since he'd gotten home. He didn't know why he had brought the girl to his room like he had instead of just throwing her in a guest bed. God knew there had to be at least thirty in this vast estate where he and his older brother, Sesshoumaru, held residence.

Their parents had died a long time ago, so now it was just them living there. Sesshoumaru was a cold person, as far as anyone had seen, and neither of the Hasami brothers even tried to get along with each other. They didn't need to work; Sesshoumaru was the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands and had held that position since their father had died. He'd been assassinated right after Inuyasha's mother, Yoshe, had become pregnant. And then there'd been complications in the pregnancy due to Yoshe's depression and she'd died soon after giving birth. Sesshoumaru 'let' him stay in their father's estate that he'd inherited, though Inuyasha suspected it hadn't been willingly. The servants here had pretty much raised him from infancy.

Inuyasha was pulled from his rather depressing reverie when the girl below him mewed in discomfort. Looking down, he saw her turn over to face him fully. Kagome pulled her small hands to her chest and curled up on her side into a tiny ball, snuggling into his crimson covers with a contented sigh. He blinked in confusion. At the rate this was carrying on, she'd never get up! And he'd never get his bed back!

With a soft growl, the hanyou reached down to rip the covers from her, but stopped as he noticed her face. _'She… she doesn't really look all that tough when she's sleeping.'_ he thought as he looked down at her slack features. Her peaceful, innocent expression was only ruined by the dark black powder on her eyelids. _'She almost looks like an angel…'_

"Yeah, an angel from Hell," he sighed ruefully when his eyes landed on her black-coated lips.

At that moment, Kagome decided to wake up. Her thick dark lashes fluttered open to reveal a disoriented pair of sapphire orbs. She looked up to see Inuyasha looming over her, mere inches from her face. A blush slowly crept up her pallid cheeks as all remained silent. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air.

Inuyasha lowered his ears and shut his eyes tight as the sound reverberated off the walls right before Kagome sat straight up in the bed. The wet rag on her head squelched between them as Kagome's forehead smacked his. Water spurted from the cloth and ran down her face, causing her makeup to run.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed, raising away from the girl and holding his forehead in pain. "What the Hell'd you do that for, wench!" the hanyou shouted angrily.

Kagome ignored his question, however, as she looked up at him, face scrunched in a tight scowl. "What are you doing in… my… uh," she trailed off as she took in her surroundings. Dirty clothes were strewn all across the room. A red shirt hung from the corner of a mirror on the wall just above a chest of drawers. An open door at the far left of the room revealed a bathroom. Looking down, Kagome saw that she sat in a mass of scarlet-colored sheets and blankets. "Uh… this isn't my room," she stated crossly.

"Well, you passed out in the elevator and I couldn't get you awake in the car, so since I didn't know where you lived, I had to bring you here," he explained, trying and succeeding to sound as though she was a burden.

"Well, excuse me!" Kagome retorted, unable to come up with anything better to say.

"Clever," Inuyasha taunted with a smirk.

"Shut up," she muttered, throwing off the covers and jumping out of the bed. Still slightly dizzy, however, Kagome teetered forward. She caught herself on the bedside table, on which sat a red lamp also smothered in dirty clothes, and Inuyasha restrained himself from leaping ahead to catch her.

Holding her head for a moment to stop it from throbbing, Kagome straightened herself and headed out the door. She stepped out into the hall and looked both ways to see that it stretched for what seemed like meters to her. "Uh… dude," she began, unable to think of his name, "how do I get outta here?"

"My name's Inuyasha," the hanyou sighed irately, walking up behind her. "Here, this way," he signaled for her to follow him and started down the left corridor. Many twists, turns, stairs, and minutes later, they were walking across the front lawn of the estate. Kagome glanced back at the large mansion as they came upon two towering gates. _'Geeze, no wonder he acts so stuck up. I don't think even I have this much money.' _

After unlocking the barred gate, they were walking down the sidewalk in the direction of Kagome's house. The walk was silent, one glancing at the other every now and then. Finally, Kagome broke the silence. "Why are you walking me home?"

"It's dark and, although by the looks of it you could probably take care of yourself, I don't want to take any chances with all the gangs and such in this town."

"Are you questioning my femininity?" she asked him, referring to the remark about her looking like she can take care of herself.

"Maybe, but who could blame me with the whole 'tomboy' look?" he answered with a smirk.

"I'll show you tomboy," she muttered, though Inuyasha heard her well enough with his inhuman hearing.

They were approaching the high school now and Kagome stopped to turn to Inuyasha. "Well, it's been… interesting. I'll see you later." And with that last valediction she crossed the road, retrieved her Harley from the empty parking-lot, and rode off down the road to her own home. After watching her off, Inuyasha turned on his heel to get back to his house. He still had to talk to Myouga-jiji before he went to bed.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she slid open the front door of her house and walked in. Hanging her jacket on the hook in the hallway, she strode down the corridor and into the kitchen where her mother was washing the dishes from supper.

"Where were you, sweetheart?" the woman asked without turning from her chore. "You missed dinner, but we saved you some oden in the fridge."

"Thanks, Mama!" Higurashi Shina smiled as her daughter hugged her from behind before hurrying over to salvage her dinner from the refrigerator. Kagome stuffed the bowl of oden into the microwave and punched in the numbers with practiced ease.

"So, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry when you weren't here for dinner, honey. You know Monday is oden night."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened, Mama! I got stuck in the elevator with this stuck up jock," Kagome told her as she retrieved her now-warm meal from the microwave and took a seat at the kitchen table and began to eat.

"Well, that's terrible! How'd you get out?" she asked, only glancing from the dishes to see her daughter already wolfing down the last bite of her oden.

"Well, the guy, Inuyasha, called his butler to come and get us out and I guess he did; I'm not really sure 'cause I passed out in the elevator before we got out," she told her mother, cleaning up her dishes and taking them over to the woman to help her finish cleaning them.

"Well, that's good to hear. That you got out okay, I mean. So, did you make any friends on your first day?" she asked.

Shina handed Kagome the dishes and the younger girl dried and put them away. She stopped, glass in hand and outreached to replace it into the cabinet above her head. "Oh, yeah! I met this girl name Isu Sango. She seems nice enough. She's the captain of the Martial Arts team at the school. Her boyfriend is nice too, I guess. He's on the basketball team. The star player, in fact."

"Well, maybe you'll find a boyfriend, too, sweetheart," her mother piped cheerfully, finishing the last of the dishes and turning to her daughter with a peculiar glint in her eye. "That Inuyasha sounds nice enough."

Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. "I doubt it, Mama. Well 'Night!" she bid her mother, turning to head up to her room for some well-deserved rest.

"You're going to bed already, sweetie? It's only eight o'clock."

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

"Well, goodnight then."

Kagome nodded and climbed the stairs to her room. She stopped, however, when she hear noises coming from the confines of her younger brother's room. She inched the door open and popped her head inside to see Souta situated in front of his T.V., thumbs rushing over the controls to his Playstation 2 in a frenzy.

"Souta!" Kagome chastised the boy. He jumped and swiveled his head to look guiltily up at his sister. "It's past your bedtime; turn that off," she scolded him gently.

Souta nodded and reached to for the power button on his television. After turning it off, he walked over to climb into his bed and snuggle into his Pokemon comforter. Kagome strode over to him and bent down to place a kiss to his forehead. Ruffling his hair, she stood and walked back to the door. She turned around before closing the door. "'Night, bro," she said, and exited to the hall and into her own room at the end of the foyer.

Kagome disappeared into her walk-in closet and appeared once again in pair of black girls' boxers and a white tank. Climbing into her black clad bed, she reached over to switch off the bedside lamp and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was just to show that Kagome really is a nice person, just not very trusting. She likes people to think she's tough. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: HIATUS AU FORMERLY KNOWN AS SCHOOL AKA THE HELLHOLE Kagome's the new girl at school, but what exactly is she hiding? What'll happen when she meets the infamous Hasami Inuyasha? And how will they survive when someone is trying to kill him! InuKag, background

Title: Anything but Ordinary

the credit for this chapter is to Koji-sama

Rated M

Romance/Humor

Chapter 5: Embarrassment and a Life Saved

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_This chapter is dedicated to Zeus the lizard and Shortygrl372, his loving owner. He was a wonderful pet and will never be forgotten._**

Okay, guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy with finals in school. After suffering for the last week waiting ever so patiently for the torture that is the last days of school to finally come to an end, I just have one thing to say:

SCHOOL SUCKS INFECTED, FECIES-RIDDEN, SCRAGGLY, BRIGHT RED, FLOURESCENT, BABBOON ASS!

Also, my computer just broke down a few days ago for the second time in the last six months and I just now got it back up and working. Can you imagine? Having to go FOUR WHOLE DAYS without a computer? Without internet access! I swear, I got so bored that I actually went outside:Readers gasp: Yes! In the sunlight, no less! But luckily, I got my computer back and, with it, my sanity. I think I may have gotten a little bit of a tan, but I am otherwise unharmed.

Anyway, I'm going to (hopefully) be able to update allot more often now that school's finally out, so you guys should be happy. Also, I don't have my spell-check anymore, because everything on my computer was erased (including my stories), so I've had to resort to a good ol' fashioned, hardback, college dictionary. Please excuse any imperfections.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are why I write. Seriously, I just do this for the reviews.

Crazy-kitsune :takes offered sporks: Doomo arigatou gozaimasu!

Kate : Sorry to disappoint you, but Kagome just isn't going to be really 'girly' in this story as she is in the original Manga and Anime. I have to be consistent in her character, you know. Thank you for the compliment and the review!

Scottidog : Love your name, by the way. Anyway, there are three definitions of which I know. 1.) dickies- the back or trunk of an automobile in India. 2.) dickies – an insult similar in severity but not meaning to "gaywad" FYI I have nothing against homosexuals, that's just an example. 3.) Dickies- a brand of boys' clothes Well, I hope that helped. Thanks for reviewing!

SesshysKitty- Kimi wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka? Sugoi! Doomo arigatou gozaimasu for the review and the compliments!

Well, now that I've got that done, we can get on with the story.

-')('-

_School, AKA: The Hellhole _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Chapter Five: Embarrassment and A Life is Saved_

-')('-

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!" Kagome turned her head to the direction of the far side of the cafeteria as she heard her name called out. Sitting at a table alone in the corner was her newly-acquired friend Sango and, unfortunately, her boyfriend. Making her way precariously over to them, she took a seat across from her friend instead of beside Miroku on the bench, having learned the hard way of the basketball player's less than virtuous habits.

"So, what's up, guys?" she asked, keeping a close eye on the left hand that was surreptitiously making its way ever-closer to her best friend's rear end.

Seemingly oblivious to the approaching offender, Sango went on with a bright smile. "Well, we were wondering if you'd like to go with us to the Hitode Mall after school."

"Today?" At her companions' affirmative nods, she answered with a nonchalant shrug, "Sure, I guess. I don't have anything better to do."

Clapping her hands together in joy, Sango opened her mouth to let out her excitement when all of the sudden, her features froze. The cafeteria seemed to go quiet, Kagome noticed bemusedly. The sound of a resounding 'slap!' broke the silence as Sango's hand swung out to catch her boyfriend's cheek in an all too familiar scene of crime and punishment. Grinning in amusement at her friends' antics, Kagome shook her head in censure. Her smile didn't last long, however, as the male population of the room suddenly broke out into a multitude of appreciating catcalls.

Turning their heads to the front of the cafeteria, the group watched as an elite group of three girls burst through the double-doors and strutted their way across the room to sit at a table with a boy, around which Kagome could identify, with her mystic senses, a great, black aura of evil jaki, twisting and writhing and reaching out to any bystanders in a such a desperate attempt to cause harm to anyone, _anything_, that made the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end and her blood to run cold.

The first girl, the one that seemed to be the leader of them, sported a tight, white tube-top and a red miniskirt. Her inky tresses reached past her waist and were pulled back loosely with a white strip of cloth. She and the guy beside her were necking and kissing shamelessly. The girl across from her at the table had short black hair pulled up into a loose bun, feathers fashioned oddly into the chignon, strands hanging in front of her pointed ears and in the back. Piercing, blood-red eyes bore hatefully into her leader's lover as her hands unconscientiously curled and uncurled in her lap. She wore a pair of beaded earrings that perfectly matched her tight, jade-colored, spaghetti-strapped shirt that had swirling, cream designs on it. Wearing a plain, cream knee-length skirt, she held a traditional folding fan. The other girl that seemed to be gazing longingly at her leader's hair, strangely enough, wore a tight leather bodice, the neckline of which only disappeared into her red sash wrapped around her waist. Assuming the miniscule bit of material hugging her hips was, in fact, a skirt, Kagome thought that it didn't really serve any purpose at all. _'I have underwear less revealing than that.'_

She was only brought out of her stare when she felt the bench shift under a new weight.

Looking over to assess the disturbance, Kagome was shocked to see none other than Hasami Inuyasha sitting down beside her, muscles rippling under his red, short-sleeved shirt. Obviously oblivious to her presence, he greeted his best friend with a reach over the table and a slap on the back. "What's up?"

Miroku, rubbing his reddened cheek with one hand and his now sore back with his other, asked piteously, "What? Is it 'Hit the Houshi Day' and nobody told me?"

"Well, you deserved every bit of it!" came Sango's indignant defense.

"Wait," Kagome cut in dubiously, "Did you say you were a Houshi?"

"Why yes, I most certainly am," Miroku answered pompously, forgetting his recent task of nursing his wounds in favor of straightening his back and puffing his chest out proudly.

"You'd never guess with the way he acts," an irate Sango muttered.

Before Kagome can go any further in her inquiry, Inuyasha spoke. "Hey! What's Goth-girl doing here?" the hanyou asked in a surprised tone, just now taking notice of her. Inuyasha, however, suddenly yelped in pain and reached down to cradle his injured foot that Kagome just brought her black Converse shoe down on before Sango had the chance to reprimand him.

"Listen, you idiot. I am tired of you calling me a 'Goth', and it is an insult to me, as a Shinto Miko, to be referred to as such. So just shut the fuck up about it!" With that, she stood from the table, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving the silent room in shock. Gossipy, conspiratorial whispers quickly overcame the spacious eatery.

Scowling, Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist and, with one last glare at the dumbfounded Inuyasha, went to chase after Kagome into the hallway. The sound of the morning bell pierced the air and the students got up from their breakfasts to rush to their respective first period classes, leaving the hanyou alone in the empty room. Finally, after processing what had just happened, he jumped up and, limping slightly on his sore, sandal-clad foot, dashed out to his own class, a bitter frown firmly planted on his handsome features.

-')('-

Kagome and Sango, along with the rest of the class, are seated in the twenty or so desks crowding a tiny room. On the chalk board at the front is written instructions for a text assignment along with the teacher's name, the period, and subject. It read: _"Sensei Hyugaruttu Patu, 6th Period, Advanced Geometry 103. Complete pg. 67/#1-40 Due Tomorrow-Tuesday, August 30th. "_

Sitting in the very back of the class at the far end of the room, Sango scribbled messily on a small sheet of notebook paper. After she had finished, she raised her hand to her mouth and performed a phony cough. Attention caught, Kagome raised her head from her work to look sneakily over at her friend beside her. The female Martial Arts Master was dropping something small and white to the tile floor and passing it across the isle to her under her foot.

With a sly look towards the teacher's desk, Kagome surreptitiously bent to retrieve the object and opened the note to read it. _"meet me the front gate so we can walk to the mall together." _The girl quickly jotted down her own note and carefully slid it back to her friend.

_"did u tell miroku 2?" _Sango silently read. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she wrote something at the bottom of the page and passed it on to Kagome.

_"of corse u idiot. he's my bf."_

MEANWHILE…

A similar scenario was currently taking place in a classroom just down the hall in English 100 taught by Mrs. Day. Born and raised in America, her name was English and was written so on the door.

Inuyasha sat at the back of the class, wondering why in the seven depths of Hell he had decided to take this damn class. It was so confusing! And these 'r' sounds were damn hard to pronounce! He tried to listen as Mrs. Day, as she had instructed them to refer to her as, explained the basics of the English language, speaking in shaky Japanese to do so since this was just the beginner's class.

"I going to go over basic, every-day words now one use when speaking English. Let we begin with school-related words. First, gakkou is 'elementary school.'" She waited a moment for everyone in the class to write their first English word down in fast Katakana in their notebooks. After that, doing their best around the unfamiliar and difficult sound of the 'r', the class joined her in pronouncing 'elementary school' in great detail.

A ball of paper was suddenly thrown at his head. His ears flattened on impact before the little sphere bounced off his head and came to land softly onto his desk. Turning to the direction from which the harmless object had come, he saw Miroku beaming at him from the seat to his immediate left. The boy gestured to the paper and Inuyasha looked to it, features melting into a curious expression, a quick change from his previously angry countenance. Picking it up and unfolding the wadded paper, Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the crumpled paper quickly. _"Meet me at the front gate after school so we can walk to the mall."_

Scribbling something quickly, he threw it in the general direction of his friend, not caring to look where it went. Miroku, who had been ogling the girl sitting in front of him as she leaned over the front of her desk to flirt with the boy in front of her, suddenly felt something lodge into his open, drooling mouth. Hands, one of which was clad in an odd purple and navy glove and purple rosary, flew up to his mouth to pull out the note which had landed there. Scowling, he read: _"Yeah, whatever, bouzu."_

And so it began.

_"I love you too, old man."_

_"Oh, that's a good one, cock sucker."_

_"Reliving one of your fantasies, eh, Inuyasha?"_

_"I wouldn't want to have to tell Sango about your choice of sexual company."_

_"She knows already and has accepted it openly. She even likes it."_

_"… How the Hell did you pull me into this perverted conversation?"_

_"You know you love it."_

_"… You're gay…"_

Of course, this scene wasn't _exactly_ the same…

-')('-

"Sango, I you sure about this? I mean, I don't think Inuyasha and Kagome exactly see eye to eye," Miroku asked, taking two steps at a time to keep up with his practically jogging girlfriend. School had just let out and the two were now rushing to meet Kagome and Inuyasha at the front gate, neither of which knew the other was supposed to be there.

"They like each other," she told him, never taking her eyes off her goal and never slowing her step.

Miroku nearly tripped over his own feet. "What! Where were you when Kagome told Inuyasha off this morning, huh?"

"Just trust me, Miro-chan. They were made for each other, and I'm determined to get them together, whether they like it or not."

Shaking his head in disbelieving submission, he answered, "Whatever, you sa-" but was cut off by some yelling up ahead.

Looking towards the front gate, they could see Inuyasha and Kagome standing nose to nose, ears flattened and hackles raised. Sango and Miroku looked at each other briefly before speeding off to their friends, intent on breaking up the soon-to-be fight.

Kagome, noticing Sango approaching, turned to her with a jerk, her angry countenance never falling. "San-chan, tell this jerk he's not coming with us to the mall! The idiot _thinks_ he is."

Wracking her brain to come up with something, _anything _to say, Sango just stood there helplessly. Before Kagome could say anything else, Inuyasha cut in.

"I don't _think _I'm coming, I _know_ I'm coming. Miroku invited me, bitch!" he jerked away from yelling into Kagome's angry, red face to yell at his best friend. "Tell her Miroku!"

"Tell him/her he/she isn't coming!" both of the livid teens shouted at the same time. Stopping immediately, they looked over at each other, shook their heads, and just went back to staring intently at their friends.

Suddenly, a light bulb seemed to appear over Kagome's head. "Oh, I get it!" she exclaimed, brows furrowing until they met in a 'V' in the center of her head. "You guys set this up! You both invited either of us. Well, I'll tell you now that there is nothing in this world that could get me to keep the company of that _jerk_!"

TEN MINUTES LATER…

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are sitting at a round table in the Mikazuki Café inside the Hitode Mall. "Now see; this isn't so bad, is it, Kagome?" Sango asked the fuming girl seated between she and Miroku.

"…"

Silence.

The couple looked over to Inuyasha to see him sitting quietly, shoulders tense, ears swiveling in every direction, and eyes darting about the restaurant. The two nearly jumped when Inuyasha spoke, voice low and dangerous and a slight growl hinting the tone. "Out of all the restaurants in the mall, why did you two idiots _have_ to pick the Mikazuki Café?"

"Is there something wrong with this particular restaurant, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, voice calm and unwavering, face straight and serious.

"Something wrong? Think about it, idiot!" Inuyasha retorted, ears lying back a moment before going back to their previous occupation of swiveling and twitching.

Doing what the hanyou had said, Miroku thought about it… and thought some more. _'Why would Inuyasha be so opposed to this particular place? Did something happen here? No, not that I can think of… Maybe he wants to avoid someone that works here or is a regular here. But who could that possibly be? Kikyo? No, she's rich like everyone else, so doesn't need to work and I've never known her to go anywhere but predominantly fancy, expensive places. No one at school would need a job. Maybe just to pass the time, but I don't think anyone's _that_ desperate. Hm… Mikazuki… 'crescent'… Could the name have anything to do with it? Maybe-'_

"I've got it!" The rest of the table jumped as Miroku shouted out of the blue.

"What? What have you got?" Sango asked angrily, having been pulled from an interesting conversation with Kagome about little brothers.

"I know why Inuyasha doesn't want to be in this restaurant!" Miroku clarified, banging his fist on the table in delight of his genius.

"I'm right here, you know!"

Ignoring Inuyasha's annoyed comment, Sango and Kagome leaned forward to hear what Miroku had discovered. "Why?" they both asked in unison.

"Well, think about it. 'Mikazuki'", he told them as if that little word would solve everything.

"Yeah, 'crescent'; what about it?" Kagome asked, looking at Miroku like he was the densest thing on Earth.

"Oh…" Kagome turned to look at Sango as an expression of understanding came over her face. "Uh, we should go. Come on, Kag-chan, I think this cool new store just opened up at the west end."

Kagome looked uncertainly at her friends, but when Sango and Miroku both gave her a look that said 'we'll explain later', she got up and left with the rest of them, none saying anything else for the rest of the day.

-')('-

"So, Kag-chan, what do you think about this?" Sango asked her friend, holding up a matching set of lilac-colored silk lace panties and bra. They were standing in Victoria's Secret, leafing through the hundreds of wracks of lingerie.

"Hm…" Kagome mumbled, studying the article of clothing her friend had picked up. Sweeping it with an appraising gaze, she lifted her head to Sango. "It's pretty. The color looks good on you, too. You should definitely get it," she approved. Thinking a moment, a sly look suddenly came over her features. "And just _who_ are you planning on wearing that for, San-chan?"

A blush crept up the Martial Arts Master's neck and up onto her cheeks. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, San-chan, you and Miroku _had_ to have gotten it on by now! I mean, you've been dating for what now, like a year?" she asked with a crafty grin.

Sweat-dropping, Sango just looked at her friend with a blank look. "I'm glad we decided to leave the boys in that video game store. Miroku would be having a lot of fun at my expense right now."

Laughing at her friend, Kagome turned to go through another wrack behind her.

"So," Sango began, "have you found anything you like yet?"

"No, this isn't really my kind of style, you know? I usually order stuff off the web from America. They have what's called 'Punk' clothes; those are the kind I like," Kagome answered, sifting distractedly through the lingerie.

Looking her over once, noting her pleated black and hot pink checkered skirt, tight black shirt with some kind of devious looking pink cat decorating the front, and her spiked jewelry adorned around her wrists and neck, Sango shook her head in affirmation. "Yeah, I can tell," she said with a chuckle. Thinking of the new store they were now shopping through that had just opened a few days ago, Sango realized something. "Hey, this store's American, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded distractedly. "M-hm."

"Damn, they're sexy over there in America, ne?" Sango asked, smiling in amusement at the provocative pictures of half-naked women bedecking the walls of the store.

Chuckling, Kagome moved to a new wrack. "Yeah, they're definitely different."

They shopped in silence for the next few minutes before Sango suddenly gasped. Turning to her, Kagome looked on as Sango pulled a set of lingerie off the wrack she'd been sifting through and held it up for her to look at. It was a black and hot pink set. The top had thin straps and two, lacy, rounded triangles to barely cover the breasts of the wearer, touched with swirls of silky, hot pink. The bottom was of a similar color scheme, a skimpy thong article. Kagome loved it.

"Oh, my God! That's awesome!" she exclaimed, reaching out to take it from Sango's hands and examine it closer.

"I knew you'd like it. So, how much is it?" Sango asked, delighting in the way Kagome's features lit up when she was happy.

Looking at the tag, Kagome shrugged as she read, "5,559 Yen. I am so getting this. You done?" At her friend's positive nod, Kagome started towards the cash register. "Come on, the boys are probably getting impatient."

They paid and left the store to find Inuyasha and Miroku. Walking into the video game store, they saw the boys sitting in a corner on a beanbag, playing against one another on a sampler game. Legs bent and hanging over the edge of the soft bag they laid sprawled out on, their hands moved rapidly over the controls as their characters on the big screen grunted and swung at each other with swords and maces.

"Uh, I don't think they minded, really," Sango said with a sweat-drop.

Walking casually over to the boys, they stood behind them and waited for them to notice their presence… and waited some more. Getting impatient, Sango decided to try and get their attention. "So, did you guys miss us?"

Nothing.

Growling at their lack of response, Kagome gave it a try. "Did you even notice we were gone?"

A grunt from Inuyasha as Miroku's character gave his a particularly nasty cut on his arm as if he could feel it himself.

"Come on, Kag-chan; I guess we'll just have to eat all this Ramen by ourselves."

_That _got one's attention.

Inuyasha jumped up immediately and stood in an attack pose on the beanbag beside Miroku, giving the other boy a full view up his baggy blue jean shorts. "Inuyasha, is that puppies and dog bones on your boxers?"

The group became very quiet as the hanyou's eyes widened considerably and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Suddenly, the girl's broke out into a fit of giggles and, their faces flushed with merriment, and Miroku barely contained his chuckle behind his gloved hand. Oh, this was priceless.

Inuyasha struggled to come up with something to say, some excuse as to why he was wearing these ridiculous things… but couldn't. Mouth opening and closing like a helpless fish, he just stood there. This _had_ to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. And what was worse is that damn Punk-girl (He'd learned well not to refer to her as 'Goth' and could see, he supposed, why it would bother her.) was here to see it.

Head down, face red, Inuyasha pushed his way through his friends and stomped out of the store. They gradually stopped laughing and turned sympathetic eyes towards the door where their friend had disappeared. "Do you think we hurt his feelings?" Sango asked, voice thick with concern.

"I believe we may have gone too far. You know how Inuyasha is," Miroku offered.

_'I thought it was cute… Wh-what am I thinking!' _Shaking her head to clear it of the preposterous thoughts in occupation, Kagome looked to her friends. "I think we should go after them."

Both nodded as Miroku turned around to grab a copy of the game they had been playing. After paying, they all walked out of the store and began their search for Inuyasha.

After fifteen minutes of searching his favorite stores, they finally found the him sitting at a table in the upstairs food court, working on his seventh bowl of Ramen. Sitting down at the table, they seemingly went unnoticed by the hanyou as he continued eating, shoving his chopsticks angrily into his bowl as if to take his anger out on it. Realizing that they weren't going to go away if he just ignored them, Inuyasha sat his bowl down angrily and glared at them. "What do you want?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "we're sorry. We shouldn't have made fun of you like that."

Throwing a nonchalant "Whatever" over his shoulder, his gaze flitted over their earnest faces for a moment before he stood from the table and began to casually walk towards the escalator, heading towards the exit on the first floor. Looking to each other and deciding that was the best they would get from the stubborn quarterback, the three quickly got up from the table and jogged to catch up with their friend.

Out in the parking lot, they were walking down the wide isle of cars to find Inuyasha's red Jaguar convertible. "Hey, Miroku, did you get the game before you left the store?" Inuyasha asked his friend.

"Yep," Miroku confirmed, reaching into his bag to retrieve said game, Kareta no Shima, "Got it right h-" He was suddenly cut off, however, as the screeching of tires on pavement came from ahead. They looked ahead to see a sleek black car with darkly tinted windows speeding towards them at speeds one would use only on the highway. It was coming right for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Thinking fast, Inuyasha pounced on the girl beside him, rolling both Kagome and himself out of the way right as the car sped past them, shiny black body cutting through the air right where they stood only a second ago.

After the car had cut around the back of the building that was the mall and was clear out of sight, Inuyasha looked down to where Kagome was to see her head bent, hands clenched beside her face where it was buried in his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked her, not able to help the soft tone in which it came out.

Lifting her head slowly, Kagome looked up into his face with wide, scared, sapphire eyes. She gulped before taking a deep breath and answering with the strongest voice she could muster at the moment, which, incidentally, came out wavering. "Uh, yeah, I'm okay."

They stared at each other for a few more moments before realizing how close their faces were. Inuyasha quickly jumped up, leaving her on the ground. "Well, gee, thanks for helping me up," Kagome complained.

"I already saved your life; what else do you want?" But he reached down a hand to help her up anyway, grunting in annoyance. It was then he noticed the black and hot pink lingerie set that had spilt out of Kagome's bag onto the pavement when he'd jumped on her. He looked at it curiously as Kagome bent to pick it up and place it back into the bag. _'Hm… sexy…' _he mentally appraised, feeling a familiar heat begin to build in his groin.

Sango and Miroku just stood there in a stupor, wondering what the Hell had just happened. Shaking their heads, they finally came to their senses. "Are you guys alright?" they asked in unison.

Nodding, Inuyasha turned again and continued where they'd left off, heading towards his car. The others, quickly regaining their bearings, followed him to their ride.

_'Myouga-jiji warned me about this…' _

-')('-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

:sigh: So, there it is. What do you guys think? I had to mark the words that I need to explain with '> ' instead of an asterisk, because those things don't show up on the new Quick Edit feature. Anyway, here they are:

Katakana is the one of the Japanese alphabets which they use to write words they have taken from the English language. (ex. Suponji sponge would be written using Katakana.)

Victoria's Secret - Okay, they have McDonalds' in Japan, so I figure, sooner or later, they may get a Victoria's Secret store, too. I mean, come on, who can live without Victoria's Secret?

Well, I hope you guys liked the extra long chapter.

REVIEW!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ja Ne!


End file.
